Le bonbon
by Castielific
Summary: Jack fait une légère boulette


LE BONBON

Auteur : Sganzy

E-mail : : http/sganzy.monsite.wanadoo.fr

Disclaimer : pas à moi, pas de sous

Genre : Craquage didon tavu

Résumé : Jack se la joue confiseur pour un jour

Note l'auteur : Spé dédicace à ma bern'. Et un grand merci à tout ceux qui m'ont envoyé des mails qui m'ont fait enflés les chevilles de bonheur. Continuez mes grands, voyez bien que ça me motive ! Et sinon…Roucoucou Paolita, toi-même tu sais tsé genre tavu didon. (phase de craquage commencée )

BONNE LECTURE

Un sourire machiavélique sur le visage, Jack observa le regard du colonel Marvin Roberts loucher vers le petit pot qui était posé sur son bureau. Le colonel releva les yeux vers lui et O'Neill ravala son sourire.

J : c'est tout ?

R : oui, mon général. Je ne vais pas vous importuner avec le reste maintenant, je le mettrais dans mon rapport.

Jack sourit, contrit. Bon dieu, ce qu'il ne l'aimait pas, lui et son apparente gentillesse. Rahhh il l'énervait !

Vengeur, il attrapa le pot sur son bureau et le tendit au colonel avec un sourire peut-être un peu trop large.

J : allez-y servis-vous.

Roberts, prit un bonbon, amusé. Ce n'était pas très commun de voir un général offrir des bonbons à ses soldats. Mais bon, il s'agissait du général O'Neill, Il n'était pas très commun non plus…

Jack se rassit et fixa son regard sur son interlocuteur qui triturait le papier du petit bonbon « made in O'neill » entre ses mains. Remarquant qu'il ne semblait pas décidé à l'ouvrir, O'neill fit un petit geste encourageant.

R : si ça ne vous dérange pas monsieur, je le garde pour plus tard.

Légèrement déçu, le général acquiesça cependant. Lui qui espérait voir sa tête quand….dommage. Après une autorisation et un salut, Roberts sortit du bureau et Jack se laissa tomber contre le dossier de son siège, fier de lui.

MESS, heure du déjeuner :

Assis à sa table, O'Neill écoutait distraitement Daniel alors qu'au fond de lui, il fulminait. Sam était entrée dans le mess quelques minutes plus tôt, et, au lieu de venir s'installer avec eux comme à son habitude, elle avait été s'asseoir en face de ce maudit Roberts. Et maintenant la voilà qui lui envoyait sourires et regards yeux dans les yeux à la rigole.

Réfléchissant à la meilleure manière de faire disparaître ce maudit colonel de la surface de la terre, Jack ne remarqua même pas Teal'c quand il arriva. Qu'est ce qui était mieux : une affectation sur la base Alpha ou une soit disant erreur dans l'adresse qui ferait que ce cher colonel se retrouverait sur une planète glacière et hostile ou comme de par hasard, il n'y avait pas de DHD ? Assurément la deuxième conclu-t-il en voyant l'homme fourrer sa petite cuillère dans la gelée bleue de la jeune femme.

La voix de l'archéologue qui, le voyant perdu dans ses pensées, s'était bien sûr empressé de l'en sortir, le força à revenir sur terre.  
Il s'intima alors de cesser d'espionner le « couple ». Ce n'était pas bon pour sa santé de faire ça, pour ses nerfs surtout…

Cependant, quelques minutes plus tard, son regard fut attiré par un petit éclat de lumière dans la main du colonel. Ecarquillant les yeux, O'neill aperçut le papier doré qui recouvrait le bonbon qu'il lui avait offert. Quand il vit Sam sourire à l'homme et saisir la friandise, le sang du général se glaça. Les mains sur le rebord de la table, il s'apprêtait à bondir pour empêcher la femme de la manger, mais celle-ci, visiblement peu gourmande, se contenta de remercier le colonel avant de fourrer le bonbon dans sa poche et de quitter le mess.

Alors que son corps restait figé, le cerveau de Jack dépassa des records de vitesse alors qu'il cherchait une solution. Tournant à max, il faillit s'enfumer, envisageant toutes les solutions à cette situation…problématique.  
Mais bon sang pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit aussi puéril ! Et jaloux surtout, c'était la jalousie la cause de tout. Elle le rendait stupide et et et et….il ne savait même pas quoi d'autre tiens ! Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il fallait qu'il récupère ce maudit bonbon avant que Sam ne le croque. Pour sa survie et son honneur.

Se levant brusquement en entraînant un sursaut et un levé de sourcil, Jack quitta le mess à la limite du pas de course, sans aucune explication.

Arrivée sur le pas de la porte du labo, il entra sans même avoir trouvé un prétexte à sa visite.

J : hello !

S, souriant : mon général.

Silence.

J : ça va ?

S : parfaitement….et vous ?

J : la grande forme.

Elle acquiesça et attendit qu'il lui dise quelque chose. Mais, mise à part un « cool » que le général marmonna en unissant ses mains, absolument rien ne vint. Il restait planté là, sans mot, ni regard.

S : vous…vouliez savoir quelque chose peut-être ?

J : non rien de spécial.

Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Le silence s'installa de nouveau, alors qu'il semblait à présent plongé dans ses pensées, probablement à la recherche de quelque chose à dire.

J : vous n'auriez pas un chewing-gum, un bonbon, quelque chose ? J'ai mangé de l'ail à midi et c'est extrêmement gênant.

Elle grimaça un léger sourire. Ma foi, elle se serait bien passée de ce détail.

S : non désolée, mon général, je n'en ai pas. Mais il me semble que Teal'c s'y est récemment mis. Vous devriez aller lui demander.

Jack retint difficilement son étonnement. Se pourrait-il qu'elle l'ait déjà mangé ?

Nooonn c'était impossible, il ne s'était passé que quelques minutes entre le moment où elle avait quitté le mess et celui où il l'avait rejoint. Un tel bonbon, ça n'aurait pas pu passer inaperçu.

La voyant toujours attendre, voir s'impatienter, il gonfla les joues. S'il ne partait pas maintenant, ça serait suspect…

Au moins, il aura essayé…

La saluant d'un geste de main, il lui lança un « je retourne travailler, merci quand même », puis sortit de la pièce.

Tournant en rond dans son bureau, le général O'Neill ne cessa de se maudire. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il fasse ça. Pourquoi ? Si ça se savait, il était foutu. Pire, si Carter découvrait qu'il était à l'origine de ça….il n'osait même pas l'imaginer…

Quelques heures plus tard, inquiet et ne tenant plus en place, Jack se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le labo. Il récupérerait ce bonbon coûte que coûte. Tant pis s'il se ridiculisait, mais il ne fallait pas qu'elle le mange.

Il accéléra le pas en priant qu'elle ne l'ait pas encore fait.

Quand il arriva à hauteur du labo, il se figea quelques secondes, observant, comme au ralenti, la main de Carter porter le bonbon à ses lèvres.

Bondissant alors, le cerveau embrouillé par la panique, il fit la seule chose qui pourrait à présent lui permettre de récupérer ce satané bonbon, il se jeta sur ses lèvres. Surprise, elle voulut bondir en arrière, mais d'un encerclement de bras, il la colla à lui et l'empêcha de bouger. A proximité du palais, la lutte était rude pour récupérer la friandise, mais l'homme était lancé et, à présent, plus rien ne l'empêcherait d'accomplir se tâche.

Se débattant légèrement au début, la jeune femme se transforma bien vite en poupée de chiffon entre ses bras. Ne le repoussant plus, ne lui répondant pas, elle était totalement perdue et se laissait aller à sa douce torture.

Ayant enfin réussi à piquer la confiserie, Jack relâcha son étreinte, puis s'éloigna.

Le cœur battant, le regard brouillé, la jeune femme se laissa tomber contre le dossier de la chaise. Que venait-il de se passer au juste ?

Devant l'air complètement hagard…mais pas mécontente, de son second, Jack sourit fièrement. Se voulant nonchalant, il s'appuya contre le bureau, espérant qu'elle ne remarquerait pas qu'en vérité, il ne fût pas loin de l'évanouissement.

Bon sang c'était la mission la plus agréable qu'il n'ait jamais eu à réaliser…

Légèrement remise, elle leva le regard vers lui, juste attends pour le voir écarquiller les yeux, puis, le visage crispé à l'extrême, devenir rouge vif. Crachant vivement la sucrerie qu'il avait toujours dans la bouche, il commença alors à s'étouffer.

Paniquée, Sam bondit vers lui et lui tapa dans le dos, lui demandant ce qu'il se passait. Il lui fit signe vers la bouteille d'eau qui était posée à quelques mètres et elle lui tendit. Les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent d'avantage en le voyant avaler d'une traite tout le contenu de la bouteille.

Il se laissa alors tomber assis sur la chaise, le souffle court et la bouche en feu.

Perdue dans ses réflexions pour le moins brouillées, elle le laissa s'en remettre. Elle ne le remarqua alors pas se lever discrètement et se diriger, sur la pointe des pieds, vers la sortie.

Cependant, et malheureusement pour lui, elle revint sur terre avant qu'il ait le temps de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

S : général !

La voix ferme de la jeune femme le figea. Il se retourna lentement et l'aperçut, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, le pied tapotant le sol et le regard interrogateur.

Il souffla légèrement en voyant ce dernier. Interrogateur c'est toujours mieux que foudroyant, non ?

Bizarrement, le regard d'O'Neill trouva soudainement le sol tout à fait magnifique à fixer, et les grades semblaient totalement oubliés.

S : J'attends.

Honteux, il tenta de trouver une bonne excuse à tout ce qui venait de se passer.

S : J'attends toujours…

Roh deux secondes ! Bon….une substance extraterrestre dans son omelette a provoqué ces comportements bizarres ? Mac Kenzie l'a hypnotisé contre son gré et forcé à faire tout ça ? Les asgards l'ont…

S, perdant patience : Mon général…

J : oui c'est bon deux secondes !

Déglutissant difficilement, il osa à peine lever le regard pour croiser celui, devenu cette fois foudroyant, de son second.

J, bombant le torse : je…je viens de vous sauver la vie figurez-vous !

S : ah oui ? Et de quoi ?

J : de ce bonbon. Il a été envoyé par un goaoul'd malfaisant qui comptait…

Devant l'air dubitatif de Carter, il soupira. Vraiment pas crédible.

S : qu'est ce qu'il avait REELEMENT ce bonbon ?

J : il…piquait.

S : ça j'ai cru le voir, merci. Mais pourquoi piquait-il autant ?

J : ça c'est pas à moi qu'il…

Nouveau regard expressif…

J : eh bien…il se pourrait…enfin ce n'est qu'une supposition comme une autre hein…que quelqu'un…par contre je ne sais pas mais alors pas du tout qui…y aurait mis….

S, attendant la suite : oui ?

J : de la harissa...

S, choquée : rien que ça ?

J : avec un peu…de piment.

La jeune femme resta un instant à le fixer, n'y comprenant strictement rien.

S : dans quel but ?

J : ça c'n'est pas à moi qu'il faut le demander mais à celui qui l'y a mit.

S, pas crédule : qui est ce ?

Oups…vite trouver quelque chose, trouver quelque chose, trouver quelque chose.

J : …Thor ?

Cette fois, elle parut carrément lassée.

S, comprenant qu'elle ne tirerait rien de lui : bon…admettons qu'il ait fait ça pour x raisons. Vous n'auriez pas pu me prévenir, tout simplement ?

J, se grattant l'arrière de la nuque : vous l'aviez déjà mis dans votre bouche.

S : et il ne vous est pas venu à l'idée de me dire tout simplement de le cracher ?

J : ba…en fait…heu….non.

Il grimaça, plus mal à l'aise que jamais, et, devant le teint soudain rosé de ses joues, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Après tout, elle n'allait tout de même pas se plaindre de sa « technique ». Elle rougit légèrement à son tour.

Plantés un en face de l'autre, s'évitant du regard, ils passèrent quelques longues secondes à chercher comment ils allaient se tirer de cette situation pour le moins gênante.

J : bon eh bien…mission accomplie. Je vais…retourner au boulot.

Il fit un pas en arrière, et s'apprêta à se retourner quand elle l'interpella.

S : M…

J, faussement humble : ne me remerciez pas je n'ai fait que mon travail.

Malgré elle, elle ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement et de lui faire comprendre d'un regard qu'elle n'était nullement dupe. Il se racla la gorge.

S : ce n'est pas ce que j'allais dire.

J : dommage ça m'aurait arrangé…

S : Marvin est gay.

Le général écarquilla les yeux. Pourquoi disait-elle ça ?

Devant le regard expressif de son second et sa langue qui vint doucement humidifier ses lèvres, il se rendit soudain compte d'à quel point il faisait chaud dans cette pièce.

J : oh.

S : oui. Oh.

Voulant démentir les idées qu'elle se faisait, à juste titre ceci dit, il jugea bon de jouer l'innocence.

J, faussement nonchalant : et ? Enfin je veux dire, en quoi ça me concerne ?

Non loin de la troubler, il la fit sourire, elle avait soudain l'air si sûre d'elle qu'il en perdait tous ses moyens. L'éventualité de prendre ses jambes à son cou lui traversa de nouveau l'esprit.

S, plantant son regard dans le sien : la prochaine fois que vous sentirez un élan de jalousie vous traverser, tentez de vous renseigner sur le désigné avant d'agir, et n'attendez pas que la situation dégénère avant de vous jeter sur moi.

De nouveau, le grand général O'neill rougit intensément. Mais la voyant s'en amuser, il se redressa bien vite et hocha la tête.

J : je prends note, mon colonel.

Le sourire charmeur qu'il lui envoya avant de sortir suffit à faire s'envoler la précaire assurance de la jeune femme…

FIN

Sans but, sans raison, sans crédibilité, ceci était du pur Sganzy, mes amis.

Allez faites lui plaisir, envoyez lui quelques ptits mots  


End file.
